


Happy Birthday Logan

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: Prometheus (2012), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Body Hair, Charles has puppy eyes, Charles is with Erik in this fic, Chest Hair, Crack, Creampie, Daddy Kink, David You Slut, Erik resemblance, Erik vs David, Exe's, Hair Kink, Humor, Logan You Slut, M/M, Regrets, Robot Sex, Sex, Smut, android sex, berback, birthday gifts, david is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Logan's ex's Charles has a birthday pressent for him that looks a lot like his husband. Humor and smut and one fic.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Logan

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Xmen_Ongoing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Xmen_Ongoing) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> One of Logan's friends buys him a David 8, a sexbot as a joke or because they think he's too much of a loner and needs to get laid.

ELogan?" a familiar voice called out from the apartment doorway. Logan looked up from the TV-some sort of soap opera, he wasn't really paying attention to it anyway-and recognized the voice as Charles'. His heart thumped wildly when he saw Charles, tugging a dolly with a large rectangular box perched atop it into the room. A red ribbon was wrapped carefully around the box and tied in a bow. In Charles' hand was a card, decorated similarly.

 

Oh. Charles had remembered his birthday. Logan hadn't even remembered his birthday.

 

Logan almost kissed him on the cheek, but he remembered he couldn't do that anymore. On the finger of the same hand holding the card, a platinum ring shone proudly. It wasn't Logan's. It could have been, if he'd said the right things and listened more. But no, that was Erik Lehnsherr's ring; Erik Lehnsherr's ring on Charles Xavier's finger.

 

Logan wanted to cry. (And for the past year, he had been crying. Quite often.) The sight of Charles, dressed in his usual slacks and grey cardigan, his eyes shining and blue and happy, it was enough to make Logan feel like jumping out the window and into traffic. It merely reminded him of what wasn't his.

 

Charles continued to roll the dolly into his apartment, grinning apologetically as he bumped into the wall, the wheels of the dolly spinning out of control on the shag carpet.

 

"Uh," Logan said, biting his lip as Charles smiled again, his mouth still as red and pretty as ever.

 

"Hello," Charles breathed, lips twisting with effort as he lifted the box onto the ground. It was heavy. Though, Charles wasn't exactly the strongest man Logan had ever met...the heavy lifting was normally Logan's job. Now, he guessed, that was Erik's role. Distantly Logan wondered if Erik could pick Charles up like he could. If he could press him up against a wall and keep him pinned, something that Charles used to love.

 

Logan would never know. That was probably for the best.

 

"What are you doing here?" Immediately Logan regretted the words and tone; it sounded like he didn't want Charles there, when, in fact, all Logan wanted was for Charles to stay right next to him until he died, to hold his hand and kiss him goodnight and-

 

"It's your birthday, and I thought, well, everyone deserves something on their birthday, so..." Charles paused to cut the package open with his car key, tongue poking out from between his cherry-red lips. Logan averted his eyes; this wasn't something he could look at anymore. Charles was someone else's now. He had to respect that, no matter how strong the urge to tackle them both to the floor and kiss Charles' ruby mouth was. "So I brought you a gift. I tried calling, but you weren't picking up, I hope it's all right that I came unannounced."

 

Logan's cheeks colored. "When did you try calling?"

 

"Last week," Charles replied, prying open the cardboard flaps at the top of the box. He paused to look at Logan and blew a stray piece of hair from his eyes. Logan's heart panged again with longing.

 

"Got a new phone," Logan said to the wall to the left of Charles, which was a lie and Charles probably knew it too. In reality Logan merely just cleared all his messages, because in all honesty he didn't have that many people that would try to call him, and it was mostly just Victor anyways, telling him to come home for Christmas or go out drinking each Friday.

 

He hadn't checked to see if any of them were from Charles, and he had no suspicion that any would be, so it wasn't exactly his fault,not really. Charles didn't call very often anyway; it was based off an entirely reasonable assumption.

 

"Well, whatever the reason, it's your birthday. Without further ado..." Charles opened the box. After dozens of packing peanuts fell out of it and onto the ground-Logan scowled, but didn't let that ruin the moment-Logan was looking at...Erik?

 

Well, whatever it was-Logan called that an it because, well, its eyes were open, unblinking, and black, on top of the fact that it was stuffed in a box-it wasn't Erik. Not really. But it looked pretty damn close. Too close.

 

It had Erik's facial structure, his same build, even the same skin tone. Logan looked at Charles as if he were playing a joke. (Logan hoped this was a joke. It would be cruel, very, very cruel, but at least Charles wouldn't be serious.)

 

"What the hell is your husband doing in a box?" Logan settled for eventually. Charles laughed amiably, his blue eyes glinting with the humor that Logan couldn't find but was desperately searching for. For fuck's sake, his ex-boyfriend just gave him some sort of doll that looked almost exactly like the man that now had everything Logan had ever wanted. The situation looked pretty damn sad, honestly.

 

Well, if Charles was laughing, then Logan must be wrong.

 

"This is David. David 8. Erik was on the engineering team that helped design him, and they decided that he has the best look for his, uh...main function." Charles blushed gently, like a proper English rose. Logan, for a moment, forgot all about the robot-mannequin abomination still standing rigidly in a box dressed in a green jumpsuit. He smiled as Charles bit his lip and stared at the floor.

 

The moment passed, though, when Charles looked back at him.

 

"So, um. Does he clean, or something?" asked Logan confusedly. Charles' eyes widened in shock, then amusement. (That probably wasn't a good sign.)

 

"Oh, no Logan," Charles chuckled, the flush returning oh-so-prettily, to Logan's despair and delight, "David 8 is a sexbot."

 

"A what?" Well. If it couldn't get any worse, Charles was offering, no, expecting, expecting Logan to...what? The word, whatever it meant, had sex in it, which wasn't something Logan wanted to hear, especially coming from Charles. That, combined with the fact that it was modeled after the person that Logan had often fantasized maiming very slowly, piece by piece, it was a recipe for disaster.

 

But it was from Charles, and that made it all the more confusing.

 

"A sexbot. They, well. They're robots you use, uh, well, sexually." Charles licked his lips again, something he did when he was nervous. "I guess, it is kind of weird that he...oh dear."

 

So Charles realized it too. Good.

 

"You know what, I'll take this back, it's okay," Charles stammered, trying to patch the torn tape back over the cardboard. He ran a hand through his hair as he laughed anxiously. "Yeah, um. This was, this. Uh. Well."

 

Logan had half a mind to walk back into the kitchen, grab some duct tape, seal the David 8 back up in its box and throw it into the Hudson River, only after stabbing it multiple times with a steak knife and running it over with his motorcycle, but then he remembered how much David 8s cost, and how shitty Stark Industries refund policy was. Even if Logan hated Charles, which he definitely didn't, he wouldn't wish that kind of loss upon him, almost up to ten thousand dollars. He must've gotten a discount, what with it a robot iteration of his husband being sold to lonely, rich women and men, but still.

 

"Charles," he said slowly, testing the thoughts in his head, "it's...it's okay."

 

Charles turned around, his face surprised and eyes wide. (Logan's heart skipped a beat.) "What?"

 

"I'll-" Logan rubbed a hand over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. You can't be serious, he thought to himself. No, this is fucking insane. Stop. He looked back at Charles. "I'll keep it. It's fine."

 

"Oh!" Charles exclaimed with a grin. "You're...you're sure? Because, um, I mean-"

 

"I've heard about the Stark-Weyland collaboration. It can probably do more than be a sexbot, surely." Logan laughed as Charles let out a long stream of air in relief. That feeling of making Charles feel better was one of the most intoxicating, even still. Seeing Charles relaxed and happy was one of Logan's favorite past-times. "Besides, I've needed someone to clean up the place."

 

"That never really was your specialty, was it," chuckled Charles softly, before trailing off. Logan tried to laugh, too, but no noise came out. He could tell Charles was thinking of before, when they were together and were constantly trying to keep the apartment from falling into disarray, as they were both pretty messy. Logan wondered if Erik was tidier. Logan let out a shuddering sigh. "Well. Can I stay here and set it up? Erik's refused to let me even go to the lab and see how it works-I have this suspicion that he's jealous,imagine that-but I've been immensely curious-"

 

"Of course," Logan replied immediately, eager to let Charles do anything Erik wouldn't. Charles beamed, and Logan kind of felt like he'd won, in his own sort of way.

 

 

"This manual sounds more pretentious than a used cars salesman," Charles remarked with a grin, taking another sip of water before setting it back on the coffee table. He and Logan were cross-legged on the ground next to each other, reading two separate manuals: Logan on how to operate a David 8, and Charles the function of it. The professor cleared his throat, and read in a mock voice, "'David 8 is an advanced automaton used in copulative activities that operates on software that allows it to respond to stimulus, react and answer to human speech and/or emotion, and even experience and express sexual pleasure, using the most advanced technology the scientific community has seen in decades.'"

 

Logan snickered. "Sounds like Tony Stark, all right."

 

"I've met him once," Charles said, eyes still flicking across the pamphlet. Logan raised an eyebrow. Charles looked up and grinned at Logan's disbelieving expression "I have!"

 

"Like the man does anything other than drown in strippers and go to press conferences that just show how loaded he is," grumbled Logan into his beer, unable to hide his smile. Charles rolled his eyes.

 

"It was after the release of David 8; Erik and I were invited to some sort of award thing." Charles set down the manual to lean back against the couch. Logan scowled, the good mood seeping away with the mention of the other man's name. "He was actually pretty charming. Still an asshole, but he was charming."

 

"Those seem to contradict each other," Logan mumbled.

 

Charles shrugged, his shoulders moving in a fluid line. "Tony Stark is an oxymoron."

 

So are you, Logan thought. Charles really was an oxymoron: a married man sitting in his ex-boyfriend's apartment, setting up a sexbot for his ex-boyfriend that looked like his husband. It actually made him giggle, cuz Charles gave it to him thinking that he would like it and he didn’t want to disappoint Charles. He only wanted the best thing for him, even get him laid, with a robot yes…but still cared enough.

 

“Shall we try it?” Charles said cutting the awkward and uncomfortable that Charles left after his  own words.

 

“What do you want us to have a trio?” Logan laughed.

 

“No!” Charles said “Oh it was a joke, you asshole. I meant turn it on”

 

“Okay” Logan complied.

 

Charles walked back to David and from the manual read the password “X245FH” The robot looked at Charles and grinned at him “Master?” charming that was the same grin that Erik…Logan just lost it “That would be me!” He said to the robot making it look at him “You are my master then?”

 

“Yes, I am. I guess” He said giving Charles a warm look ‘Okay I’ll take it ’ and the British grinned with excitement.

 

“My name is David 8 I am here to fulfill all your fantasies. I can do every position you ever want, I am programed to learn your kinks and fetishes, your favorite forms of making love and maximizing your pleasure.” It sounded like Erik, perfect, there was something that wasn’t Erik’s on him?

 

Charles stroke Logan’s knuckles and kissed him on the cheek “Since his all set up, I’ll leave. Happy Birthday James.” He gave him that look, that looked that killed him. Damm that Charles and his perfect blue eyes. He missed that gaze every morning. Charles walked to the door and grabbed the knob from the outside leaving him alone with David.

 

“So?” David said sexily looking at Logan

 

“So I am stuck with a sexbot that looks like my ex’s husband in my birthday.”

 

David walks to him and touched his chest “A birthday boy then, well I’ll let you wrap your present between your thighs. If that’s what you want…master.”

 

Logan chuckled, the robot had balls and was good a flirting…after all it was from Stark’s Industries and they didn’t make nor a single flop on their designs “ Call me Logan; look David…”the human said with a heavy voice almost like a sleepy voice “ I am tiered so I’ll go to my bed to sleep. You can clean the house if you want.”

 

“Oh I can do that too.” David affirmed “my programing allow me to do house chores whenever you wish…Logan”

 

Logan thought to himself ‘that is great, I’ll get the robot to do the things for me’; “Okay do that while I sleep” Logan said walking to his room leaving David without supervision. ‘Oh Charles you and your ideas’.

 

 

 

Logan woke up suddenly there was something in between thighs, he had an erection…a big and painful one, he could fell himself hard as rock. There was a tongue, he could fell it licking the length of his long and thick cock; there was someone under the blankets, he figured that much out, so he pushed the fabric aside him to discover David licking his penis with great pleasure, he was staring at him with lust as he opened his mouth, showing blushing red lips, Stark went far on the realism on this robot, and took the whole length inside of his throat without warning nor inconveniences, he could fell the David’s throat tightening around his penis, make him squirm in pleasure. Logan was taken out by lust and held the robots head and make him fuck himself on the thick member.

 

He saw David watering his eyes, like any person would in a rough and deep fuck throating, looking at him with puppy eyes and lubing the cock with fake saliva. The robot saw the lust on Logan and teased him even further. He released his mouth with an indecent pop on his lips, trailing saliva from his lips, to push himself again violently again on Logan’s cock. David was committed to his work and Logan never had felt something quite as good ‘God! he is better than this than Charles ever was. His throat is so tight.’ David was buried completely to the base and Logan’s testicles brushed the robot’s chin with, letting the dark curls of his pubic hair cover it completely.

 

David let himself out and began to lick slowly the tip of the hard member and kissed it softly and he began to leave a trail of saliva downwards, he took his talented tongue all the length down till he reached the left testicle and put it in his mouth, making Logan bit his lips by the force that the robot was applying to sucking his ball; he took it out of his mouth leaving it wet curls stick to a red flesh, it was so strong that he even left the veins show; and he put it on his mouth one again, letting his left arm trail upwards touching all the body hair strong muscular flesh an till he reached Logan’s the furry chest and began to play with his right nipple witch made him moan loudly ‘Fuck he knows his shit’. The robot looked at him again, this time the lust was mixed with certain cuteness ‘Oh shit, he figured out that I like the cute and fragile type…Stark you are a son of a…..OH! GOD!!!” he was playing with his nipples and biting his testicle “That’s It David! Sit on daddy’s lap”

 

“Whatever daddy want’s” David said in a lustful naïve childish tone placing his whole body over Logan, letting the hairy muscular men sit right up,  placing his hands on his furry hunks kissing Logan’s with abandon ‘My God, it’s like….just don’t think it’ and he began to align his anus with Logan’s cock; They were both desperate and passionate about it. David put his hands on Logan’s shoulders and began pushing himself on the thick and long member talking only the head in, letting out a small grunt of discomfort witch was probably the newest software of realism on this robots. And slid himself on a single push, making Logan’s moan from the top of his lounges. 

‘Damm he is tight’ he could feel the insides of the android, and it was exactly like a humans…it was amazing.Logan placed his hands on David’s thighs, they were slim and soft and kind of curvy?!…it was clearly designed for talking it in every way imaginable, and kissed David on the lips again, the android placed his hands in each side of Logan’s face as he sided his tongue inside Logan’s mouth just to be matched by the human’s tongue that was pushing him in and out is oral area.   

 

The kiss ended, and a trail of saliva was left between the two of them, “Wen I am being rided, David, I like to be ride hard and with plenty of moans and some praising too. Now be a good boy and let daddy have its pleasure” 

David grinned back at him “Yes daddy” he lifted his hips up and let himself fall on the length heavily screaming in complete pleasure ‘message received, good robot’ Logan tighten his grip on the thighs and helped on the dirty work. David did it again, with more force, letting out a moaning purr that was greatly satisfying to hear “OH God! Logan! You are so Big!!” David sighted at the stronger pace fucking himself on Logan’s cock. 

‘Damm he is good at this.’ He pulled himself to bite David’s neck, and he open his mouth and slinked his teeth on the flesh with passion making David scream in pleasure leaving a big hicky/bruise in that place. Stark Industries went that far…wow, he almost forgot he was halving sex with a robot.

 

David took on Logan’s lips again, letting a soft tear run from his eyes, as the pace increased even more, it was more like an animalistic pace, the kisses were sloppy and sometimes it missed its target, leaving saliva on Logan’s cheeks. Logan took the pace on his hands and slinked himself fully and completely on the android, making David squirm at the sensation. 

“Daddy give me more” Logan complied and went even more further and sank his teeth on his shoulder letting the android sight heavily ‘Why do I don’t feel guilty? This is practically like having sex with Erik; but why this is so good?’

 

The felling let Logan lose his mind and pushed David in even strongly, something that in a human would have cause internal bleeding with this android it was just a mere moan, Logan couldn’t hold himself any longer so he made his thrusts more strong and erratic, making David grunt strongly “Yes daddy!!!! Fill me!!!! Fill me!!!!” Logan made his pace even stronger. He buried his whole length inside David and made pressure on his own penis, feeling his tighten flesh and veins not giving more, and he released his sperm inside David, over and over and over. 

All that he had in store those lonely nights were all inside that android now and it was dripping from his hole even when he was still buried completely inside of him. He didn’t let the robot pull outside “Cum in daddy’s chest” Logan ordered letting himself fall on the bed again, David began masturbating his penis, grunting and moaning, going inside and outside Logan’s cock.

 

“Daddy!!!” He sighted heavily “Im…gonna…. Daddy!” David spilled cum all over Logan’s hairy chest, leaving it a sticky mess. David pulled himself out and kissed Logan on the lips “Will you keep me daddy?”

 

“Okay, but next time... just wake me up.” that was Logan’s final response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it leave a coment or Kudo, if not do both!!! LOL ;)


End file.
